


Beats out of Time

by anr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sheppard and Weir lost each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beats out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> BETA: mylittleredgirl

The first -- and _only_ \-- time John sleeps with someone under his command, he's stoned out of his mind.

They're on HGP997, enjoying a harvest festival beyond any Woodstock-themed experiences he may have had in his college days, smoke from the liberally tainted bonfires twisting through the tents and fields and his thoughts until all he can know is this: _skin. hair. hips._

In the morning, Teyla is painfully understanding while he stumbles his way through clichés and platitudes which he probably should have practised first. He feels hung-over, self-conscious, and more than a little regretful (though, to be fair, that last part's mostly because it took half of California's weed supply for it to happen and, really, that's not exactly his idea of flattering -- for either party concerned).

"John," she says, and he starts a little because he's not used to hearing his first name pass her lips, "it is alright." She smiles a little -- that smile of hers that charms so many of their allies -- and he almost relaxes. "We shared a pleasant evening together."

He nods too quickly and says, "right..." too slowly, because he thinks she has a 'but' waiting... only she just smiles again and leaves and that, apparently, is that. "Right." He tries not to feel dismissed and mostly succeeds as he watches her head towards one of the tents, ducking inside. "So, we'll just... yeah. Right."

When he turns around, Elizabeth is standing beside the still-smouldering central fire, watching him, an expression he can't quite work out on her face. Without a word, she turns and walks away.

_Damn._

  


* * *

  


"Marco?"

" _Cute, John. Very funny._ "

Grinning, he flicks the torchlight over the wall. "Sorry."

" _Do you think they've made any progress on getting the power restored to us?_ "

"McKay'll be working on it." Moving closer, he runs his hand over the surface, hoping for a seam. "I'm sure it won't be much longer."

" _Where have I heard that before?_ "

"Probably the last time he blew a pier generator and sealed off random sections of the city." He thumps on the wall three times. "What about now?"

" _No._ "

"You know, this'd be a hell of a lot easier if we'd brought a life signs detector with us."

" _Or if we had communication with the tower._ "

"You're assuming they've still got power," he says, not thinking.

" _John! If the shield --_ "

He cuts her off hurriedly. "McKay wouldn't be that stupid. He knows better than to screw with the primary systems."

" _I'm trapped in a room you can't find. We're in a sealed off section of the city. With no power. Or any way of communicating with the rest of our people._ "

He rolls his eyes. "Way to stay positive, Elizabeth."

" _Realistic. If we don't --_ "

"We will." Heading to the next panel, he runs the light over it.

" _But --_ "

"No buts." No seams on this panel either. Once again, he wonders why on earth he agreed to them splitting up when they first came down here to explore.

" _John --_ "

"Hang on a second," he says, easing around a console that stays disappointingly dark.

" _Really not going anywhere,_ " she mutters.

"Now who's being cute?" He thumps on the wall. Hard. "Anything?"

She sighs. " _Polo._ "

  


* * *

  


He takes a bag of golf balls and his driver to the south pier, the setting sun on the horizon a challenging enough target.

"I've noticed you and Elizabeth aren't spending much time together these days." Teyla's sitting cross-legged on the bench behind him, arms stretched above her head and back arched in some sort of mediation-pose that always makes his spine ache in sympathy.

 _Huh?_ "What are you talking about? We see each other all the time."

In her office, the 'gate room, Beckett's infirmary, McKay's lab, the transporter... the mess hall, this morning, a bright smile on her face as Doctor Branton handed her an apple...

He smashes his next ball just a little too hard, his shoulders protesting from the force of the swing. The shot goes wide.

"But only when you are working."

Leaning over, he snags another ball, teeing up the next shot. "Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" Glancing behind him, he flashes her a bright grin. "Don't tell me I missed another memo..."

Teyla's eyes are closed, features relaxed. "I am simply pointing out a change in your behaviour."

Shrugging, he faces front again. "It's been a busy month."

"Hmm." She's smiling now, he'd bet his next turkey sandwich on it, and he frowns, suddenly not liking where their conversation is going.

"Why am I getting the feeling I've made you watch too many Earth movies?"

"You do not believe your behaviour has changed?"

He takes a practice swing. "No, just not sure I appreciate the implication."

"I am implying something?"

Turning, he stares at her pointedly. "I don't have time for a relationship."

"Hmm," says Teyla, opening her eyes and definitely smiling at him; he's pretty sure that expression is calling him a liar and he resists the urge to chuck a golf ball or five her way.

"Teyla --" he starts, and that's when Ronon arrives, his golf club resting up on his shoulder like a baseball bat. "Ronon!" He tries to keep the relief and gratitude out of his voice. "Just in time, big guy."

Teyla laughs.

  


* * *

  


"Colonel?"

He can't stop staring at their hands, at the way his fingers are wrapped around hers, his thumb against her wrist.

"Colonel?"

If he doesn't look away, he thinks, if he doesn't move, doesn't _breathe_ , then none of this will really be happening. The heart monitor will turn itself back on -- _Elizabeth_ will turn herself back on -- and Keller will stutter, will look surprised and say, _oh, oh, I was wrong, the nanites_...

" _John_?"

"What is it, Teyla?" He feels tired. Hollow.

"The Asuran ZPM has increased its output again. Doctor Zelenka predicts that it will soon overload the shield and cause irreparable damage to Atlantis' systems as it does."

"Oh, he does, does he?" says McKay, moving forward, and the words are familiar but his tone is flat. John thinks he might not be the only one disconnected from reality right now.

He can feel Teyla's gaze on his back, concerned and anxious. Expectant.

"Yeah," he says. "Coming."

He lets go.

  


* * *

  


He imagines it a hundred different ways after she goes, plays out the possibilities a hundred thousand times.

McKay builds a transporter and beams her back. Just. Like. That. No mess, no fuss, just swirly blue lights and then, wow, _there_ , right body and all.

Beckett and Keller come up with some completely brilliant way to track her from light-years away, and then to nullify her nanites without harming a single cell in her body or mind. (In this version, the IOA is so enthralled by the medical-science-geniusness, that she's also able to just walk in and take back her old position without any interference.)

Ronon and Teyla track her. It takes a while, of course, but they never stop, never give up, and eventually she's just ahead of them, on the next planet, or over the next ocean, so they call him in, and --

One of their allies send word: _Good news! We found her for you..._

Or one of their enemies: _Lose something? Mwahahaha..._

He finds her by accident. Or on purpose. Doesn't realise it's her at first. Knows it's her before he even sees her. She's with Ford. She's by herself. There's a battle. There's no battle. She leaves a trail. Or not. Recognises him. Doesn't (at first).

An infinite number -- or so it feels like -- of what if's and just maybe's to combat against the knowledge, the _truth_ , that he is never going to see her again. No matter how much he wants to.

" _Sheppard?_ "

Thumbing the switch on his radio, he watches Ronon kick another stone into the well while they wait for the dynamic duo to finish poking around in the wire and cable-cobwebbed cave of Ancient technology they'd discovered last week. "Go ahead, McKay."

" _I think you should get in here -- we found something._ "

Snapping his fingers, he gestures for Ronon's attention. "Something?"

" _Yea-- no, don't_ touch _her, Radek --_ "

"Something cool? Something dangerous? Something _what_ , McKay?"

" _Look, just get in here, okay? McKay out._ "

"McKay. McKay! Damnit." Letting go of his radio, he checks the safety on his gun, Ronon unholstering his. "What do you think?"

Ronon shrugs. "It's McKay."

"Right." He's reminded of the last _something_ they'd called him in for -- a device that had turned out to be nothing more than an Ancient toaster -- and fights an urge to roll his eyes. "Still -- better safe than sorry, yeah."

Ronon just shrugs again. Waving him on, John hangs back long enough to thumb his radio.

"Stand by, McKay. We're coming in." He shakes his head. "And this time -- it had better be something _really_ good."

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/412007.html>


End file.
